Untitled
by CatRabies
Summary: "Blood of the Clans will flow as the river runs through the forest. The Stars will look down and weep, but their cries will be drowned by the howls of its enemies." The blue shecat hissed softly at the night air and shivered... "D-did that just—what does that mean, Silverstar?"The leader shook his head, "I'm not sure, Lilacpaw, but it can't be good." AN: I need title help!


Quick AN: Help me with the title please? 8(

 **Alliances**

 **ShadowClan**

 ** _Leader_** **:** Silverstar

-small silver-blue tomcat

 ** _Deputy:_** Owlscreech

-brown speckled tom

 ** _Medicinecat:_** Nightdancer

-black, blue eyed shecat

 ** _Medicinecat Apprentice:_** Lilacpaw

-Blue shecat with yellow eyes and no tail

 ** _Warriors:_**

Goldflash

-gold tabby tom with green eyes

Windchaser

-calico shecat with blue eyes

Quietstream

-grey and white tabby shecat with small delicate paws

Crowbone

-black and white shecat with big yellow eyes

Shadowstalker

-black tomcat with yellow eyes

Duskpelt

-Longhaired grey tabby tom

Glowbug

-Tortoiseshell shecat with no tail

 ** _Queens:_**

Berrysweet

-Delicate blue shecat with pretty blue eyes

Berrysweet and Goldflash's Kits: Willowkit, Goldenkit

 ** _Elders:_**

Otterfur

-brown tabby tomcat

 **SkyClan**

 ** _Leader:_** Shrewstar

-brown shecat with one clipped ear

 ** _Deputy:_** Greenhollow

Black and white tom with green eyes

 ** _Medicinecat:_** Talltree

-Brown tabby tom

 ** _Medicinecat Apprentice:_** Graypaw

-grey tabby shecat

 ** _Warriors:_**

Sunfury

-orange and white tabby tomcat with yellow eyes; twin of Flamingsky

Flamingsky

-orange and white tabby tomcat with yellow eyes; twin of Sunfury

Blazingheart

-Orange and white tabby tomcat with green eyes

Spottedrock

-Small tortoiseshell shecat

Beesting

-longhaired black tom; twin of Waspflight

Waspflight

-Longhaired black tom; twin of Beesting

 ** _Queens:_**

Snowfall

White shecat with blue eyes (deaf)

Snowfall & Beesting's Kits: Peachkit, Dawnnkit, Cloudkit

Morningflower

Yellow tabby shecat

Morningflower's kits: Poppykit, Mosskit

 ** _Elders:_**

Whitecloud

White shecat with black spots, no tail

 **RiverClan:**

 ** _Leader:_** Rainstar

 ** _Deputy:_** Tawnyclaw

 ** _Medicinecat:_** Toadeye

 **WindClan:**

 ** _Leader:_** Harestar

 ** _Deputy:_** Breezepelt

 ** _Medicinecat:_** Blueleaf

 **ThunderClan:**

 ** _Leader:_** Redstar

 ** _Deputy:_** Thrushstrike

 ** _Medicinecat:_** Hazeltail

 **Prologue:**

Berrysweet's chest heaved as she took a ragged breath. The scent of worry was thick in the air, almost palatable with an underlying taste of blood-iron. This was Berrysweet's first set of kits and the medicinecat Nightdancer was mewling words of encouragement to her one and only sister.

Goldflash, the soon-to-be father had been pacing in the nursery for the past half hour until Nightdancer finally had to distract him by sending him off to search for poppy seeds. But the kits were coming soon and Berrysweet's eyes were glazed over in pain. "Push," Nightdancer reminded her. "The kits won't come until you do."

Berrysweet's next yowl signalled the coming of her firstborn. A tom, he was every bit Goldflash, a molten orange tabby. Through her pain, Berrysweet choked out a name, "Goldenkit," an obvious reflection of his father's name. There was no time to clean him however once the queen nipped the birthing sack. He would have to wait, his siblings were fast approaching.

"Two more, sister," Nightdancer licked the blue shecat's face, it was damp with sweat.

By the time that Willowkit had been born, Goldflash had come back with the poppyseeds and his chest was swollen with pride at the two little ones already nuzzling and fighting at their mother's teats. The third kit was stubborn, and was still hiding in Berrysweet's stomach. "I-I can't, Goldflash!" the mother screeched at her mate. "I don't have any more energy. There's something wrong!"

Seeing his mate in distress, Goldflash cried at the medicinecat, "What is happening? What's wrong with her?"

Nightdancer hissed at him. "Now is not the time to panic," The tom cowered at the shecat. The authority in her voice was that of a medicinecat's. This was not the same shecat who was his amiable and sometimes shy sister-in-law. Concern furrowed his brow, but Goldflash stayed quiet, watching as Berrysweet pushed and pushed, screeching her pain out into the night.

When it was done, the last kit was taken out of the nursery to be buried behind the camp. There were tears in the orange tom's eyes as he covered his unborn kit, but he knew that if he had left it to any other cat he would have regretted it. He said a short prayer to StarClan to take care of his kit and lifted his head proudly. There were two living kits inside the nursery and his mate needed his attention.

"Goldflash?" came the weak voice of his mate.

"Y-yes, Berrysweet?" The tom flinched at his name.

"Where is Maplekit? I-I saw her fur, it was a little tortoiseshell shekit, wasn't it?"

"She didn't make it," he said solemnly.

 ** _~*~ At the Gathering ~*~_**

A hush came over the large group of cats as the five leaders sat side by side on a large boulder: Silverstar of ShadowClan, Shrewstar of SkyClan, Rainstar of RiverClan, Harestar of WindClan, and Redstar of ThunderClan.

It was Shrewstar who spoke first. "Cats of all Clans! We gather here this night to celebrate the Newleaf. SkyClan reports that prey is plenty and we welcome two new warriors into our ranks: Sunfury and Flamingsky!"

The Clans cheered, new warriors meant that the future of SkyClan would prosper, and that the rivalries between them would make each Clan stronger in turn. As the chorus of yowls slowed to a halt, Silverstar cleared his throat and stood for his turn. He was small in stature, even for ShadowClan standards, but the presence he commanded was absolute.

"ShadowClan is also doing well. Prey is practically running into our paws. We welcome a new medicinecat apprentice to our fold: Lilacpaw, and though Nightdancer isn't here tonight, she is with her sister Berrysweet who is at this very moment delivering new kits!" Loud whooping and congratulations were passed throughout the Gathering.

The moon above the clearing was round and full, a good omen for the coming seasons, and as announcements finished and the two clans began to disperse, Silverstar noticed that Lilacpaw had stopped dead in her tracks. Concerned, the leader waved his tail in front of her face to catch her attention. "Lilacp-"

 _"_ _Blood of the Clans will flow as the river runs through the forest. The Stars will look down and weep, but their cries will be drowned by the howls of its enemies."_

The blue shecat hissed softly at the night air and shivered. There was fear in her pale yellow eyes. "D-did that just—what does that mean, Silverstar?"

The leader shook his head, "I'm not sure, Lilacpaw, but it can't be good."

 ** _~*~AUTHOR'S NOTE~*~_**

It's been a long time since I've written anything, but here I am. Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review, and I hope to see you in the next chapter. Please let me know if you find any mistakes, grammatical, spelling, or otherwise related to how the Warriors series works; I would very much appreciate it!

 _Extra:_ There is no real mention of the other clans because the story doesn't really revolve around them, at least not yet…(?) I think that every ten chapters or so I'll update the alliances depending on what's going on, who's made an appearance, etc. Also, I'm not even sure who the main characters are XD So... Suggestions for who you'd like to learn more about, and even inserts for possible OC's are very welcome.

 **Disclaimer:** The cats within are mine, but the world of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.


End file.
